


Aspirin

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt Ed, I didn't edit this, M/M, and not a songfic, heck yeah!, i can't help myself writing these two, send help, this wasn't the orginal idea i had but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: This was widely regarded as a bad move; due to the fact that he was severely allergic to Aspirin.





	Aspirin

“What’s that?” Eduardo gestured to a pill bottle sitting on the coffee table. “Hello, Wendy? What is that?”

“Some kind of medicine,” she answered distractedly, not bothering to look up from her cellphone. Eduardo rolled his eyes. “Clearly. Do you know what kind?” he asked.

“No, there’s no label. It’s headache medicine though, you can tell.”

Eduardo was thankful that something could possibly help relieve his migraine. He rarely got them, but now happened to be one of those rare occasions. Maybe he was getting sick.

He reached for the bottle, decided to pop it open and take one of the pills.

This was widely regarded as a bad move.

-

It was an exhausting day at The Meta-Human Youth Center for Eduardo. If possible, he almost thought the students were regressing. And to make matters worse, Nathaniel was sick and couldn’t come to work, leaving Eduardo by himself. Luckily, his boyfriend, Bart was arriving later in the day to help out. He was incredibly grateful for that.

A benefit was scheduled to happen later in the day, meaning the students needed to demonstrate more control over their powers. They needed to show progress to the public. If they did, people would be more likely to donate. And unfortunately, even for previous villains like Mist and Livewire, moral progress wouldn’t be enough.

Wendy had managed to nearly kill everyone in the room twice, and it was only noon. Not only that, but Livewire had accidentally electrocuted Mist. Although there were no other problems than those instances, there were a few speed bumps along the way.

Eduardo was frustrated though. Not at the students, because they were exactly that- students. He was frustrated that his father had no intentions of working with them. He understood that his father was busy. Hell, he was a scientist. But with him out of the picture, and Nathaniel down for the count, that basically meant he had to coordinate and plan the whole event by himself.

Not entirely though.

He had Bart’s help.

Sort of.

Iris had told Bart he wasn’t allowed to leave Central City until he went to a cooking class with her. Which was two things: understandable because Bart could burn things like mac’n’cheese, but also annoying because he couldn’t use his powers to get out of it.

Bart had already printed the programs out for the event; but the problem? He wasn’t in Taos, he was still in Central City. Which for super-powered Bart Allen, that would be no big deal. But for no-go cooking class Bart Allen, that meant Eduardo would have to teleport and leave his students unattended for a moment. Which he couldn’t do, because they couldn’t control their powers well enough.

But the cooking class was that day, and Bart would be there soon to help out coaching the metas.

It didn’t feel soon enough.

“Wendy, try doing the twister thing again,” Eduardo said. Wendy sighed. “Can we take a break soon?” she asked irritably. “Do this without nearly killing us, and I’ll think about it,” he snapped back. She rolled her eyes but began trying to make a miniature twister.

“Good. Now go a little bit bigger,” Eduardo advised. She did so. All of a sudden, something was wrong. Everyone began choking and sputtering. “Stop,” he croaked. “I can’t!” She yelled, a little panicked. Ed fell to his knees, along with Livewire and Mist.

Suddenly, they were all outside laying on the ground.

“Woah, you didn’t tell me I’d miss all the fun!” Bart quipped, holding a hand outstretched for Eduardo. He held the programs in the other hand. He chuckled and took it. “How was cooking?” he joked. “The kitchen caught fire and we got kicked out. You know how it goes.”

“Thanks for coming,” Eduardo said, being pulled to his feet. “Did I have a choice?” Bart handed him the programs. “Not particularly,” Eduardo replied, taking them, “Let’s go back inside and run it again.”

Everyone groaned.

-

A little time passed before Eduardo said it was break time. And more specifically, cleaning up and preparing for the benefit time.

He flopped down in an armchair. Bart returned from the bathroom and sat next to him on the arm of the chair.

“Are you okay?” Bart asked, concerned.

“Can you set up the chairs?”

“Yeah, no problem,” Bart quickly stood up and sped away doing his task.

“What’s that?” Eduardo gestured to a pill bottle sitting on the coffee table. “Hello, Wendy? What is that?”

“Some kind of medicine,” she answered distractedly, not bothering to look up from her cellphone. Eduardo rolled his eyes. “Clearly. Do you know what kind?” he asked.

“No, there’s no label. It’s headache medicine though, you can tell.”

Eduardo was thankful that something could possibly help relieve his migraine. He rarely got them, but now happened to be one of those rare occasions. Maybe he was getting sick.

He reached for the bottle, decided to pop it open and take one of the pills.

This was widely regarded as a bad move; due to the fact that he was severely allergic to Aspirin.

His face got incredibly red in a matter of seconds. Next, he immediately broke out in hives. And in Eduardo’s opinion, nothing was worse than the itching sensation caused by hives. Then, he realized what was happening.

He was going into anaphylactic shock.

Fantastic.

“Are you okay?” Wendy quickly noticed something was wrong, “Ed?”

He fell to his knees, clawing at his throat. No one except Wendy was around; Mist and Livewire were off doing God knows what, and Bart… where was Bart?

Then, he appeared in Eduardo’s line of sight next to Wendy, eating a piece of pizza.

Eduardo fell onto his back roughly. Wendy was saying something, but it sounded muffled to Eduardo. He could hear about every other word.

“He…collapsed…help!” she sounded fearful.

Why was she worried?

“Shit!” it dawned on Bart what was happening. He tossed a phone at her, “Here call 911!”

“Can’t just you just-

“Now, Wendy, do it now!”

Was Wendy crying? Eduardo couldn’t figure out why she’d be upset. But he did know that something bad was happening to him, though he couldn’t put his finger on what.

“Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?” Bart was screaming to himself. Wendy was on the phone now.

Eduardo was wheezing, and he soon realized that was a problem. Breathing was getting a lot more difficult, and he was getting tired.

Something was in his thigh, though he couldn’t register what it was. Someone was combing through his hair, talking softly too.

“It’s okay, help…on way. Stay with me. Ed. C’mon, stay awake.”

Oh, that was Bart. And he sounded worried. Fuck.

“C’mon, breathe. I can’t move you upright…blood pressure’s too low. Breathe.”

“Ed. Please.”

That sounded like a sob. Ed’s vision was slowly going dark, but he wanted to do what Bart said. If that was Bart. He wasn’t completely sure. He was probably dying, which was not ideal. Eventually, he grew too tired and passed out.

-

Eduardo could hear a slight humming. He groaned and opened his eyes. He regretted it and squinted at the light. He was in a hospital.

Oh, Bart was there too, in a chair next to him with his head in his hands. He didn’t look at Eduardo, most likely unaware that he woke up.

“You okay?” Eduardo’s voice was hoarse. He cringed at it. Bart perked up immediately. “Ed!” Bart crashed into him quickly, hugging him. “What happened?”

“You nearly died.”

“Oh.”

“You scared the hell out of me. I didn’t even know what was happening- you were just on the floor, and you couldn’t breathe and-

Bart choked back a sob. Ed grabbed his hand. “Hey, I’m fine now.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“I’m sorry for scaring you.”

It was quiet for a moment before Eduardo asked, “How long was I out?”

Bart bit his lip nervously. “Since yesterday,” he said, “Your dad ran the benefit and it went masterfully, but he didn’t come here. I’m sorry.”

“I figured he wouldn’t.”

“Nathaniel came briefly but went back home. Virgil was here for a while too, but Black Lightning needed him,” Bart said.

“Anyway, how are you feeling?” Bart asked. He still seemed worried- like Ed would die at any given moment.

“Completely moded.”

“Fair enough. I-

Bart’s phone rang. He answered it.

“B.A. Oh, hey Barry. Yeah, I’m at the hospital. Yeah, but he’s fine now. I’ll be there. Bye.”

He hung up and slipped his phone in his pocket.

“Gotta run?” Ed joked.

“Yeah. Promise me you won’t die before I get back?”

“I’ll do my best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that little thing! I usually write 300 words and call it a day, but I wanted to get away from songfics for a while. I also didn't edit this oop-  
> If you enjoy, let me know! And maybe check out some of my other works too!  
> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
